Supernatural: A New Twist
by Ivy Samandriel
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Castiel as you've never seen them before. Sam and Dean with a new partner, and the Cas you all know with...a first love?


Episode 1: Pilot

Dean Winchester knocked on the door of his brother Sam's small apartment near his girlfriend's college. Sam opened it, looking dismayed as he saw who the late-night caller was. "Sammy!" Dean said, letting himself in. Sam's girlfriend, Jessica, walked over to Sam, who put an arm around her. "Why're you here, Dean?" Sam asked, not unkindly. Dean turned to Sam, and them looked at Jessica. "Can we talk alone?" he asked. sam looked at him, not moving a muscle. Dean sighed. "Dad went out hunting a few weeks ago." Dean said. "He isn't back yet." sam sighed, cursing silently, and turned to Jessica. Giving her a small kiss, he asked her, "Can I talk privately?" She nodded, but held his arm as he turned to go into the kitchen. "Sam?" she asked. "What did Dean mean-hunting?" Sam looked towards the ceiling, quickly thinking up a fib. "Um-he hunts. you know, deer, and-things like that." She nodded, not believing a word he had said.

...

Sam and Dean drove off to investigate a haunt. A Woman in White, to be precise. But what they found when they got there was nothing they had ever bargained for.

...

As Sam and Dean turned onto the road that led into the small town, they immediately knew something was wrong. They parked their car and jogged to a crowd of people gathering around the clearing in the center of town. As they got closer, they realized that people were cheering, shouting, and placing bets. Dean, however, also noticed that people were trying to break up the congregation. He also noticed that sheriffs were coming. Following Sam and pushing his way to the front of the circle, Dean and Sam's eyes widened as they perceived, in the center of the crowd, a giant man facing it off with a small girl about Sam's age. She was small, Dean observed, but as she swung a punch he could see muscles standing out in her arms. Suddenly, she flipped around, twisted a certain way, and the giant was thrown into a crowd of people. Dean pushed further, until he was standing at the front of the circle. Sam, however, was standing spellbound with his eyes fixed on the girl. Suddenly, Sam leapt forwards. "Damn." Dean said. He had recognized the girl. It was a kid he remembered from Sam's kindergarten classes. She had beat him up once, and Sam, too. Little Sammy was going to try and break up _this_ fight?" Yes, he was. Sam made a rush at her. He grabbed the girl, but she swung around and backhanded him so hard that he fell backwards and landed on his ass, much to the delight of the crowd. Dean looked around. The sheriffs were coming closer. "Shit!" Dean exclaimed, knowing he would have to break this one up. He waited until he was at the right spot, at the right moment, and then he moved behind the girl, getting her arms secured behind her back and dragging her away as the sheriffs moved in on the crowd. Hiding behind a large bush, Dean pulled the girl aside. "What the heck were you thinking, going up against a guy like that?!" he asked. At that moment, Sam walked up. His face was swollen, and he had a cut in the middle of the purple bruise. Dean whistled. "She got you good." The girl smirked, and the expression on her face reminded Sam of an elf, or maybe a mischievous imp. Dean turned to girl around again, waiting for an answer. "He insulted my brother. Whatever. I got him back. Why did you save me?" Dean looked at Sam. "It wasn't you I was trying to save." Sam blushed and wiped his cheek with his sleeve. "Oops." Suddenly the girl gasped, and Dean knew she recognized them too. "Sam?" she asked Sam. Now it was Sam's turn to gasp. "Ivy?" Ivy stood from the ground. "They call me Poison Ivy now."

A few hours later, the three were sitting in a diner, tucking into a small dinner. Ivy bent forward. "So, guys." She said. "Fill me in." Dean sighed. "No." he said. Ivy had been asking them about this job ever since they had introduced themselves. She seemed to have invited herself into their "family business." Sam, however, opened his mouth to tell her. However, he was (to the relief of Dean) interrupted by the waitress coming over to them. She looked at Sam's cheek, which was still pretty swollen. "Do you want an ice pack for that?" she asked, concerned. Sam nodded. "Yes, thanks." She nodded and went away, when Sam (to Dean's horror) went on to fill Ivy in precisely on what they were after. She, for once, listened and didn't talk, and her eyes widened as Sam went on. When he was done, she said, "Holy SHIT! Sam!" "What?" he asked. "My brother was killed like that!" She said. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a newspaper clipping: an obituary. On it was a young man, smiling. Also on it were the exact coordinates of where he was said to have seen last. She pulled out a small road map, too, and pointed to one of the points on it, which was peppered with dots. "All these different people, including my brother, died right there, in the same spot. All were males, all with a girlfriend." Dean snorted. "Tell us something we don't know." He said, bluffing. Sam called the bluff. "Thanks, Ivy. We didn't even realize that they all had girlfriends." Dean glared at Ivy, who glared back. He looked away and muttered, "They don't call you 'poison' for no reason. Under the table, Sam kicked him. Ivy excused herself, and when she was gone, Dean turned to Sam. "What is your problem?" At the same time, Sam turned to Dean. "Why are you being so mean?" Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam went on. "This is her brother we're talking about. She could be helpful." Dean started to say something else, but stopped as Ivy came back. She slapped money for the dinner on the table, stood, and said, "Shall we?"

Dean, Sam, and Ivy got out of the car at the crime scene. Sam and Dean flashed forged FBI badges, along with some fake names. The police held them back, though. "Hold on. Who's this?" Dean looked back at Ivy. "Oh, this is my intern. We're showing her a real crime scene." Dean said.

Later that night, at the motel Dean and Sam were renting at, Ivy and Sam pored over old newspaper clippings while Dean flipped through a book of legends and ghouls. Finally, as it was nearing 1:00 in the morning, Dean sat up. "Guys." He said. "I found it." Sam and Ivy peered at the book. "A woman in white?" Ivy asked. Sam read, "A woman with an unfaithful husband, who is taken by a fit of insanity, when she murders her children. She wakes from the fit and commits suicide, seeing what she's done." Ivy shivered. "That's terrible." Dean looked up. "What, a husband?" he asked innocently. Ivy's hand lashed out in an instant, and Dean fell back as she slapped him. "Fine! You don't want me here, I'll go!" She grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door. Dean sat up, rubbing his cheek, and Sam asked, "Why don't you like her?" There was silence in the room a second, as Sam heard Ivy slamming the front door, and then Dean answered, "Do you even remember her in fifth grade?"

Sam didn't answer. The truth was, he did. All too well:

_The small girl, a younger Ivy, whirled around, shouting, "Who said that?" Sam glared at her. "I did." The schoolchildren crowded around the two glaring children, as Dean watched on in horrified silence. He knew it would be bad if he tried to break it up, and so he was forced to look on. The children crowded further, shouting and calling out, but were forced to jump back as Sam was thrown five feet. He scrambled to his feet, and the battle continued. _

"Sam? Sam, are you listening to me? _Sam_?!" Sam shook his head, sweeping away the flashback. Dean was looking at him concernedly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sam gave Dean a small smile. "Yeah. Uh-huh. What did you say?" Dean rolled his eyes, clearly thinking, _you've got it bad!_ He didn't voice this, however, but instead repeated his question. "How do we kill this crazy bitch?" Sam shrugged. "I don't know."

A couple of days packed with research later, Sam was driving down the "haunted road", when suddenly he saw someone standing by the side of the road. It was a woman. In white. Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean's stupid plans." He muttered to himself. He pulled the car over and asked, "Can—can I help you?" The woman, tears streaming from her eyes, nodded and said, in a voice choked with tears, "I want to go home." Sam nodded, trying to stop the tremors running through his body, and said, "Climb in." the woman nodded again, and climbed into the car. Sam noticed the air seem to become visibly colder. Sam put the car back onto the road, and drove down the dark highway.

He did, after all, know where her house was.

Sam pulled into the old, decaying house's driveway, and looked over at the woman.

She had disappeared.

Sam looked around, nearly terrified. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill creep up his spine. He turned around, but there was nothing there. Suddenly, he felt a rush of air coming from…in front of him! He turned around just in time to see the woman put a finger to his chest. Pain exploded throughout his body, and he screamed. "I haven't been unfaithful! You can't do this!" he screamed to the haunt. The woman hissed. "No? Well, I suppose, _you_ haven't even realized it yet." Sam thought hard. "What are you talking—" he suddenly understood. "Ivy, you bitch!" he screamed. He pulled himself together enough to put the car in drive. Then, with the woman still on top of him, he yelled and drove straight into the house. The woman screamed and leapt off of Sam, into the hallway (or what was left of it) of the house. Sam took gasping breaths, and started to get out of the car. But he was stopped by a face in his window. It was Ivy! "Ivy?" he asked. "Stay there!" she shouted to him. Taking a piece of chalk from her pocket, she drew a symbol on the floor, and shouted a strange, ancient-sounding word. Sam knew instantly that it was a spell, and he covered his eyes as a blinding flash of light emitted from the symbol. It was gone in an instant, and Sam finally got out of the car. The woman in white was standing, frozen in…fear, at the bottom of the stairs. Two children stood at the top, saying in a monotone, "Mommy, you're home." All at once, they leapt from the stairs at her, and latched on to her as Ivy dove out of their way. The woman let out a piercing scream, and her and the children seemed to melt into the floor, leaving a giant scorch mark. Sam walked over to Ivy, rubbing his sore chest, as she scrubbed out the markings on the floor and pocketed the chalk. "What did you do?" he asked her. Ivy looked at him, a mysterious glimmer in her eyes. "Tale for another time." She said, giving him a sly smirk.

Suddenly, another car pulled up, and Dean jumped out. "You decided to help after all." He said to Ivy. She narrowed her eyes, and then decided to talk to him after all. "Yeah, I did." She replied. "Fine." Dean said. Then, he looked at her with a smirk. "You coming?" Ivy looked at Sam, then back at Dean. "Where?" Dean snorted. "You think in a town this small I wouldn't figure out something about you?" Sam looked at Ivy. "What does he mean?" Ivy looked down, a blush coloring her cheeks. "I don't have anyone to live with here. My brother was the only thing I had left." Dean looked at her again. "So, again, are you coming?" Ivy nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

-EPILOGUE—

Sam got back to his apartment, relieved to be finally back with Jessica. "Jess?" he called. There was no answer. He shrugged. She was probably out with her friends. He walked slowly to the bedroom, and collapsed onto the bed, happy to be home. Suddenly, something warm and wet dripped into his forehead. Sam ignored it. Probably imagination. _Plop._ Something else dripped onto his face. He opened his eyes.

Sam's screams pierced the dark night.

Jessica faced Sam, body plastered to the ceiling, blood staining her nightgown from a hole in her stomach. Suddenly, her body erupted into flames. Sam screamed, and was shot into a flashback.

_A fuzzy image. A woman, on the ceiling. Wet, red liquid spilled from her stomach. Screams. Sam knew instinctively that the woman was his mother. Suddenly, flames poured from her, engulfing the ceiling and slowly making its way to the rest of the house. Screams. A man's screams. Someone picked Sam up. They were running. Sam could hear a voice, "Dean! Take care of Sammy." _

Sam screamed again, aware of someone shaking him. "Sammy! Sam!" Sam opened his eyes. Ivy was shaking him, and the flames were now almost to the bed. Sam jumped out of it just in time, eyes watering from the smoke, and memories. Ivy pulled him out of the apartment as dean drove up in his Impala.

They drove away, Sam barely holding back tears. He sat in the back seat with Ivy, and the farther they drove away, the more Sam couldn't hold it in any more. Finally, he broke down into tears. Dean blinked his own tears back, pretending not to see the scene in the back seat. Sam rested his head against Ivy's shoulder, she stroked his hair, and Sam sobbed, knowing that despite the precautions he took, and despite how he lived his life, he would never be normal. He cried for Jessica, for his mother, and for all the people he knew he would hurt in his lifetime.


End file.
